Freedom For My Soul
by QueenCocoChanelle
Summary: "Sometimes it just feels good to be bad" Kim grinned "You've lost your mind, I'm a bad girl for Tommy...Not Black" Ally reminded "Whatever you say...Why don't you like Jake anyways?" Kim asked her full of curiosity "Yea, why don't you like Jake anyways?" A masculine voice asked appearing out of nowhere. Holy shit, he just had to arrive now.
1. The Lone WOlf

The whole pack and their imprints were at the bonfire.

Sam and Emily were laughing.

Paul and Rachel were kissing.

Jared and Kim were walking on the beach.

Quil and Claire were flirting.

Collin and Katie were feeding each other.

Brady and Jada were sitting and talking.

Embry and Lauren were embraced in a huge hug.

Seth and Alana were cuddling.

Leah and Miles were play-fighting.

And then there was me, Alpha and without an imprint. I am as I quote from Peter Pan, old, alone, done for. I was the Lone Wolf.

Even Brady and Collin, who were only fourteen had imprints. And they were hopelessly in love.

I felt worthless. Bella chose Edward over me. Nessie told me I would find her one day. Sometimes I wished that I had imprinted on Nessie. She is my best friend. She was taken by Nahuel. But I was happy for her. Nahuel would never let any harm come to her. Nahuel and I had become close, due to the fact we both loved her, in different ways, but I loved her none the less.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when we heard Kim scream. Even the imprints heard.

Instantly everyone rushed down to the beach.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked panicking.

"Nothing, this day couldn't get any better!" Kim said literally bouncing with excitement.

"Oh my god!" shouted a clearly annoyed Katie. "You had me panicking!" Katie shouted as she slapped Kim's arm.

Kim and Katie were best friends despite the four year age gap. Kim met Katie when she was in first grade. When Collin first told Katie about being a wolf she freaked and it was Kim that talked some sense into her. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. They were over protective of each other and were also step sisters.

Collin chuckled and wrapped his arms around Katie so her back was to his chest. She huffed in annoyance but relaxed as Collin kissed the top of her head.

"Anyways what's all the commotion about?" Miles asked wrapping his arm around Leah's waist and pulling her towards him.

Kim suddenly perked up. "As I was saying before you all graciously interrupted me, BEST DAY EVER! Not even the day I get grandchildren will make me this happy!" she squealed.

Jared saw this as an opportunity to flirt shamelessly with Kim. Of course he did; typical Jared Cameron.

"So not even the day I ask you to marry me will make you this happy?" he questioned smugly knowing what Kim's answer would be.

We all smirked knowingly. We all knew what was coming next. Kim would wrap her arms around his torso and pout an apology. So, naturally, we were all shocked when Kim said;

"Not even close!"

Jared's head snapped up at this. He blinked a few times trying to register what Kim had just said. His brows furrowed when he realised he wasn't getting a pout and an apology. We all stifled our laughter whilst Jared glared at us. He stood in shock as Kim walked straight past him and ignored him walking straight to Katie.

She looked like she was going to burst from excitement. She finally opened her mouth to explain what turned the usually shy Kim into, well, a mini version of Alice.

"Our sister is in La Push!" she squealed jumping so fast I thought her head was going to fall off.

Everyone burst out laughing, me included. There was no way to hold it in any longer. Even Jared was doubling over in laughter.

As for Katie, well, she just gave Kim a look that clearly stated 'Wow you're stupid'

"Kim, I know" Katie said slowly like she was trying to explain algebra to a three year old Claire.

"Then why aren't you excited?" Kim asked puzzled. She sounded like a three year old Claire too.

"Because Kylie has lived here her entire life, I would be surprised if she wasn't in La Push" she stated the obvious.

"Not Kylie, Ava!" Kim sighed explaining was apparently all the information Katie needed to make her adrenaline come out and make her go through what Kim went through.

Jared and Collin were so confused. It was hilarious, but then again so were we. Who the hell was Ava?

Katie was actually glowing. She threw a screaming fit, slightly damaging our ear drums. She grabbed Kim's arms and they jumped and squealed like children.

"I think your imprints have gone crazy" Brady told Jared.

"Normally I'd hit you for that, but I can't help but think you're right." He said still astounded from not getting a pitiful pouty full apology, but now it actually looked like they were mad people who needed to be checked into an asylum.

"Who is Ava?" Miles asked curious. Well at least he had the ability to actually speak whilst we watched in astonished at this sudden outburst of energy that came from the usually quiet Kim and Katie.

"Ava is our best friend." Katie stated.

"She grew up in La Push and moved when she was twelve and she just texted that she is in La Push!" Kim squealed bouncing again.

"No one fits that description" Leah said obviously thinking of anyone who fit the description.

"Oh, right, I forgot. You know her as Alicia, Alicia Austin." Kim said rather quickly.

Every wolf's mouth opened, leaving nearly every imprint confused.

"Why do you lot look like you've been hit with a bus?" Lauren asked

"Wait. You mean Alicia as in rebellious yet innocent Alicia?" Leah blurted. This started an invasion of questions from absolutely everyone.

"Are you talking about Alicia as in my cousin Alicia?" Seth questioned.

"You mean our cousin" Emily pointed.

"The Alicia as in the Alicia we used to torture?" Quil asked.

"You mean my babysitter Alicia who used to watch me Brady and Claire?" Collin inquired.

"Wait, Alicia as in the Alicia that was in love with me in kindergarten?" I asked puzzled.

"You're talking about Athlete Alicia?" Paul asked with a brow raised.

"Are you talking about the Alicia I kissed on the playground in 4th Grade Alicia?" Embry asked.

Lauren tensed slightly when he mentioned that.

"Alicia who got 72 love notes on Valentine's Day Alicia?" Jared inquired curiously.

Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep and yep" Katie said all in one breathe. She sounded like she was going to have an asthma attack. I wasn't surprised. If I had screamed as much as they did, I would probably have lost the use of my voice for a week.

"And seriously, if you think she got heaps of valentine's then, you should see how many she gets now!" Kim said sounding slightly jealous. This, of course, was not missed by Jared.

"Wow" Claire gasped.

"Hey" a cheery voice called out of nowhere.

Kim turned around. "Oh, hey Allie" she breathed. She turned back to face us. Then her eyes suddenly widened in realisation. "Oh My God, Allie!" she squealed.

She and Katie threw themselves at the figure. You couldn't get a clear view of her because Kim and Katie blocked any and all hopes of seeing her face.

When they finally let her go, I saw how beautiful she was. I then realised the popular, smart, bookworm, flirty Alicia Austin was the girl in front of me.

Damn.

She was beautiful. She hadn't grown much, still standing at 5ft 4". Her then short hair was now hip length. Her hips, god they were so beautiful. I wanted to snake my arms around them. Her legs were perfect, athletic, toned with a bit of muscle and her dark blue wash mini shorts did nothing but flatter them even more. She had a white ¾ sleeve button up shirt on. But you could tell she had a flat stomach and had the top half of a torso that could bring god himself to his knees. This was rather hard to ignore due to the fact her top three buttons were undone. Her copper skin was clear, flawless and looked as soft as silk. Her eyes….

Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. When those soft, warm orbs, met mine, I felt my world shift. I felt my world stop. Screw gravity, she was what held me to earth. I knew she was all that mattered; I saw my entire life flash before me. I needed to protect her, keep her safe, and be her shoulder to cry on. I would do anything, be anything for her. I would be A brother, a friend, a protector… her lover.

And then it hit me like a tsunami.

I had just imprinted on Alicia Austin.


	2. The Art Of Seduction

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Okay guys so here's the next chapter. Enjoy/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Allie's Point of View span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I stared at the floor and then I felt someone's eyes on me. When I looked up, I met the softest pair of warm, soft, deep brown eyes that belonged to none other than Jacob Black. Wow, my kindergarten crush? Well I definitely had a great taste in men as a four year old. I felt this instant pull to him. Well that's weird. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I wanted to be in his arms, his muscled, toned, hard, well chiselled- wait NO! I did not like Jacob Black! span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"No you just love Jacob Black.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I know. Wait! Argh! I do not like Jacob Black.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Yes you do, you like his well sculpted body, his face, those eyes, his perfectly defined jaw line, those beautiful lips, his shoulders, his perfect chiselled arms, those pecks, his rock hard abs, going down his 'v', his peni- span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Oh My God! You do not love his….yeah. You just don't!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Yeah you do! You are just too stubborn to admit it.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I hate you conscience, you know that?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I do.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"But, my god, Jacob Black was H O double T HOTT! span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He was making me nervous and I didn't like it. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My eyes raked over his body. He no longer had his longer hair. It was short, but perfectly cut. It suited him and made him even hotter, yes conscience, I'm admitting, Jacob Black is smoking, still. He had a sharp, defined jaw line, straight nose, perfect cheekbones, and those brown eyes were to die for. His tight t shirt showed of his muscles, they were the perfect size, not huge like a body builder huge, but they were just large. It definitely suited him. He had also grown a lot. He was easily 6ft now. God, all the guys were huge! I stared intently, wait gazed? Nope, I was definitely staring. Unfortunately, he caught my gazing-staring thing and smirked knowingly. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He began walking over to me, but before he could get anywhere near me, I was engulfed in a huge, bone crushing, lung squeezing bear hug from Leah, Seth and Emily. I swear I could of heard him growl, but I just ignored it and embraced my cousins. I giggled and Seth smiled his goofy, kid smile and kissed my forehead. Then I spotted Sam, and there was no going back.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Sammy!" I squealed wriggling out of Seth's grip. He just laughed and just hugged me. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Then three figures came up and I immediately recognised them as Embry Call, Quil Ateara and Jared Cameron. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Alicia!" Embry yelled like a three year old. He picked me up at least two feet of the ground. His skin was on fire, so was Leah and Seth's now that I think about it. What is it with everyone's skin being on fire?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Here to torture me?" I askedspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hell yeah!" all three of them howled at the same time. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""God, what did I ever do to you to deserve this?" I yelled looking up at the sky. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"This earned an eruption of laughter coming from everyone. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Then I was literally swept of my feet by Jared Cameron much to my surprise. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Well I see you're still as light as a feather" he remarked.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He then threw me to Quil as I squealed. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hello trouble" he said grinning evilly. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hello you murderous monster" I muttered.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""We are not murderous monsters!" Embry fake gasped. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You have offended us!" Quil said sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms over his chest. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I giggled in response. I was reintroduced to all the boys, and let me tell you, they were all tall and ripped!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Then I met everyone's girlfriend. Was it cruel to say I was ecstatic that Jacob was single? emNah emmy conscience told me. /span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Jacobs Point of View:span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"After she was introduced to everyone, I walked off only to find Allie sitting on her own on a rock. She was glowing. Smiling to herself and biting her nails. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I wondered what or emwhoem was making her smile. The thought of her with someone else thoroughly pissed me off./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"So I decided to walk over to her and turn on my Alpha-Chief Jacob charm. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What's got you smiling Ally Cat?" I asked.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She turned and laughed at the use of my nickname for her. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Nothing" she stated simply.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" "Oh really" I asked raising an eyebrow.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Really, really" she nodded.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""So my muscles that you were checking out earlier have nothing to do with that dazed, yet ever so mesmerising smile on your face?" I asked.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Pretty much" she said simply.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I think you're lying" I said smugly. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Of course you do" she muttered. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I wondered what to say next, and then it went off. Like and explosion, that little light bulb was finally glowing, no burning, threatening to explode! span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"'You are a genius'span/emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I told myself./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Tell me something Allie" I began.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Shoot" she breathed.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I began to walk over to her but she immediately got up so we were face to face and about 3ft apart. The 3ft was making my aggravated. Before she could react, I quickly maneuvered myself around her body so I was standing directly behind her, so that her back would be against my chest. I held her firmly in place by her hips. I pleased to say the least when her breathing picked up its speed by…. Well, a lot. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Jake, what are doing?" she asked.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"In that moment I realised that I was making her nervous. I loved this! span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I put my lips next to her ears, purposely breathing out of my mouth so she would feel my breath next to her ears. Immediately I felt and heard her heart rate increase dramatically. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Allie?" I asked. No response. "Allie?" I whispered a little more seductively in her ear.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Mmhm" she mumbled.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Do I make you nervous?" I questioned. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""No" she practically whimpered.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I think you're lying. Lying isn't good Allie." I whispered.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I could tell she was trying so hard to stand still but it obviously wasn't working.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I-I-I, I'm not, I j-just" she stammered.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What is it? Tell me what you want? You just what?" I whispered into her ear.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I just gotta go home and get some sleep" she blurted out quickly running off.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I trailed after her. I caught her wrist and twirled her around and then pulled her to me so we were chest to chest, or well, face to chest. She was blushing furiously, something that was usually unachievable due to her beautiful russet skin. I intended on making her blush like this a lot more often. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I let my hands trail down her back and I stopped at her waistline. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I thought you said I didn't make you nervous" I pondered. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You don't." she squeaked.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Okay, I was definitely making her nervous, she was never this quiet. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Then why'd you run off?" I pressed.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I'm tired, long flight." She said quickly.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"'Liar' I thought to myself.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You're five hours behind us" I pointed out.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""My bags are heavy, lugging them around really drains you." She began. "Plus I gotta carry them upstairs, which will take whatever I have in me, outta me and then toss itself out the window" she explained. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Then I'll help you, I'll drive. You shouldn't be driving if you're that tired" I said off the top of my head. Wow, I am good.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""N-no, I'll be okay" she stuttered. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Come on, you're obviously tired" I said as she tried to hold in a yawn. "You can yawn, I'll drive." I said shooting her a million dollar smile. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"By now she gave up. She yawned and began walking. She stumbled and I quickly caught her. She got up to walk but I stopped her. I put my arms around her back and under her knees and picked her up bridal style. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Jacob, I can walk." She mumbled.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It's okay, just sleep" I whispered.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She obeyed and fell asleep in my arms. When we got back to the bonfire, everyone looked at Allie and then back up at me, with a very confused look I might add. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""She fell asleep" I explained,span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Then came the chorus of 'oh' and 'ah', except from Leah that is. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Uh Huh" Leah she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh and welcome your Alpha imprint" I added.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Everyone just gaped at me.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And then I saw the look on Leah's face.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"So guys, wataya think? I'm quite happy, but the next few chapters means I'm dragging a bit. So for that I apologise.span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Review pleasespan/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Thanks for the follows and favourites so far, lots of love span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: 19px; line-height: 21.4666652679443px;"strongQueen Coco Chanelle strong/span/span/p 


	3. Because I Like You

"You imprinted on my little cousin!" Leah raged.

Crap! I forgot Leah was rather protective of Alicia. And now she is storming up to me and Miles is running after her. Seth's expression is blank. Not good. Katie and Kim looked shocked. Sam and Emily look pleased but are obviously worried about a raging Leah Clearwater who looks like she's gonna hit me. Oh dear god! She is gonna hit me. That is till Miles grabs her wrists and spins her into a kiss. She calms down, until she remembers why she was a human bear 30 seconds ago. She glares at me and shoots Miles an apologetic look before running into the forest.

Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Then we heard her howl. It was pained?

"She knows" Katie stared blankly. No emotion was on her face.

Knows? Knows what? What does Leah know? It concerns Allie?

"Leah knows everything?" Kim asked Seth. "You both know everything don't you?"

"Yeah" Seth's usually happy voice cracked. He looked like he was about to cry.

Something was definitely up. Seth never cries. The last time he cried was when Harry Clearwater died.

Katie was also sickeningly pale. Collin was instantly kneeling beside her.

"Katie? Katie, what's wrong?" Collin asked worriedly.

Katie got up, walked to Kim and was enveloped in a bear hug that was specially made for sisters like that. It was sweet and I would have awed if it weren't for the fact people weren't telling me some sort of secret that Allie was hiding from me. I wanted to know, I needed to know, and I had to find out this secret of hers. I could protect her from whatever this thing was.

"Don't worry, if Seth and Leah know, they won't let anything happen to her. They'll never let anything happen to her." Kim said blinking back tears. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than what she was trying to convince Katie.

I was now seriously worried. It was so obvious they were talking about Alicia. They were talking about my Allie, my Ally Cat, My other half, my soul mate. If something was wrong I had a right to know.

I stared at the peaceful face in my arms. She was still asleep. She looked so harmless, so innocent. Surely no one would ever hurt her? She was much too beautiful to be harmed. What had happened that no one would tell me? Then Sam spoke.

"No one is to run patrol with Seth or Leah, only I will." He said solemnly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jacob, just please don't question it." Katie pleaded, tears visibly streaming down her face.  
>I don't think I was the only one worried. Collin and Jared were freaking out that their imprints were hurt and crying. They didn't know what was wrong so they couldn't fix it. This didn't help ease their panic at all.<p>

"Why shouldn't I question it?" I asked, gently setting down my angel on the portable sofa. I was suddenly very glad that was there, my angel had something soft to lie on while I tried to figure out what the hell was going on here. "She is my imprint! I deserve to know!"

"She doesn't like telling new people especially if she thinks they're only temporary in her life, she may not want you knowing what happened." Kim said quietly.

"You think I'm temporary in her life, you think I'm not gonna be there forever? Why wouldn't she want me knowing? She is my imprint! She is my other half, my soul mate; my entire world revolves around her! I'm supposed to protect her, not let the other imprints do my job for me!" I retorted.

"You may have imprinted on her but that doesn't give you the right to go pry into her life without her consent! You don't know how badly she got hurt! Just because you saw some flash-forward with your whole life ahead of you bullshit called imprinting and then instantly fell in love with her doesn't give you the right to know or do anything!" yelled a familiar voice of a very familiar female werewolf.

Okay, so Leah's back.

"I have to protect her!" I roared. "I have to protect Alicia" I added in a much quitter voice.

Then I heard some mumbling.

"Ugh. Protect me from what?" a small voice asked.

There stood Alicia, head cocked to the side, looking adorably confused. But no one said anything. Suddenly her head snapped up and realisation dawned in her eyes.

"You told them" she choked. You could tell by her voice that she was going to start crying.

I hated this feeling; it made me feel so guilty. Now I knew why the other imprints said you really hated it when your imprints upset cos you could feel everything.

Before anyone could answer she was running full speed down the beach. We all ran after her, imprints included.

Leah gave Seth a knowing look and they both took off in two different directions. Leah went left and Seth went right while we all just ran straight.

She could run really fast especially for a human, it made me wonder how fast she could run if she was a wolf.

We finally started catching up to her. Leah and Seth were closing in on her. Seth from the front and Lean from the right, we were behind her and to her left was the water. I had to hand it to Leah and Seth; they obviously knew what they were doing. But that tugging pain at my chest was getting worse.

She was now sobbing uncontrollably, tears were pouring down her beautiful face.

I felt like I had been stabbed multiple times. I hated seeing her in pain. It was even worse not being able to fix it. I could feel her pain and it seriously wasn't good, she was seriously scared of something, and the thought of us knowing what scared her evidently made her panic even more.

"Allie, no one told anyone anything." Kim soothed walking out to her.

As she got closer, Allie's knees suddenly gave out and Kim caught her before she hit the ground. I was also suddenly grateful Jared imprinted on Kim.

Kim looked at me expectantly and I picked her up, cradling her in my arms. I held her close to my chest, her hot, fresh, salty tears soaking my shirt.

I gave everyone a look that said "gonna talk to my imprint, o don't any of you mutt or mutt lovers interrupt!"

I walked till I finally found a spot out of hearing range for the wolves.

"Why were you so upset when you thought we found out whatever it is you're hiding?" I asked.

She immediately stiffened. I almost regretted asking, almost.

"I was upset because none of you would ever look at me the same way again." She whispered.

I needed to get this secret out of her, but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. God, why was this so difficult? Okay, we shall try again some other time.

"Okay, topic change. I still think my muscles make you drool." I grinned.

This made her smile. Good, now we were getting somewhere.

"You wish Jacob Black" she said smiling and wiping her tears away.

I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly grabbed her wrists and put them in her lap.

"Jacob, what are you-" she began before I could cut her off.

"Shhhh" I soothed.

I brushed away her remaining tears with my thumb.

"Jacob" she began again, this time inhaling a sharp breath.

"Jake, no one calls me Jake" I said. "Unless I'm in some sort of trouble" I added.

She simply nodded.

"Allie" I breathed.

"Mmmm" she hummed.

"If I kiss you, do you think you'll regret it?" I questioned.

She looked up at me. "Would you?"

"Never" I replied and with that I brought my lips down to hers.

Her lips were soft; I swear her lips were made just for me.

_Duh Jacob! She's your imprint! Of course her lips will mould with yours, you're only soul mates after all. _My conscience told me.

Kissing Allie set off fireworks, and lots of lust. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her impossibly closer. My other arm went around her back, angled so that my elbow was at the base of her ribcage and my hand was at her neck. Her arms perfectly went around my neck and her fingers entangled in my hair and I moved my hands to entangle in hers. Her ebony hair was soft as silk.

I swear I was on top of the world, and this was just a kiss. Imagine making out with her, cuddles in winter, showering together; our first time together. That one got me thinking. Would I be her first, I really wanted to be. Would she want me? What did she think of me kissing her? Shit! Need to let her breathe. So I reluctantly pulled away.

"Wow" I said panting, trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah" she replied looking down.

I lifted her chin with my finger. The moon lit her eyes perfectly.

"My god, you're beautiful" I whispered into her ears.

If she wasn't embarrassed then, she most definitely was now.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you just then. But you really are beautiful, so don't let anyone tell you anything different" I smiled tucking some hair behind her ear.

She smiled down at her feet, and eventually we began walking back.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she muttered obviously thinking I wouldn't hear.

"Why does what always happen to you?" I inquired.

Her eyes grew three times bigger than what they were before, so she was definitely shocked that I did hear it. It was also obvious that what she said wasn't meant for my ears.

"You actually heard that?" she asked very nervous again.

"Yeah, I did. Why? Wasn't I supposed to?" I asked. I was suspicious.

"Honestly, no, you were never meant to hear that." She admitted looking a bit ashamed.

"Hey, whatever it is bothering you, whatever it is that hurts you so much, don't feel pressure, you'll tell me when you're ready. If you don't wanna tell me for a while, I completely respect that." I told her gently.

I wanted her to feel and to know that she could trust me and that I would never judge. I wanted her to know I would wait forever for her, but I wouldn't lie, I really wanted to know what was bothering her I didn't want to think I was going to use her for information and her body and then leave, I could never do that to her.

"God dammit, why do you have to be so sweet for?" she moaned.

I began imaging every other way I could make her moan, each picture getting dirtier then the last. God this girl was turning me into a hormonal teenager. Alicia was going to be the death of me.

"Because I just am and you know you love it" I grinned.

This earned a playful glare from her. I just laughed while she tried to keep a straight face but was evidently failing miserably.

"Jaco-, Jake. Why do you want to know so much about me?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Because I like you" I answered simply.

"Oh do you?" She asked smiling.

"Yep" I said, that idiot grin still plastered to my face.

"Huh"

"You're gorgeous, why wouldn't anyone want you" I whispered into her ear.

"You know, you're telling me the complete opposite of what my mind is telling me" she giggled.

This made me frown, she thought she was ugly? Couldn't she see that she was absolutely amazing; she could take anyone's breath away in a heartbeat. I was going to make sure that she knew exactly how beautiful she was.

"Well, then don't listen to your brain, it has the worst opinion in the history of opinions" I told her.

She just laughed as we walked back to everyone else.


	4. 20 Questions

**Okay guys, here's the fourth chapter. It's called 20 Questions as you will discover why in a few minutes after you have started reading it. Please Review for me, I have quite a few favs and follows but only three reviews and it kinda sucks or me so pleeeeeaaaassse do it for me? I'll stop being annoying and let you read now **

Allie's POV

When we were walking back we decided to play 20 questions.

N: the questions will be written first in bold, Jakes Reply will go first then Allies because I'm being lazy and I want to make this nice and simple)

**Favourite colour?**

Red

Purple

**Birthday?**

17th May

24th July

**Favourite food?**

Meat

Pft. Of course, for me anything sweet really.

**What is your favourite animal?**

"Wolf" we both said at the same time.

**What is your ideal holiday place?**

Somewhere with a forest

Tropical, with an amazing beach

**Favourite movie?**

Swordfish

Wedding Crashers

**Thing you can't live without **

Food

Wow, way to state the obvious….uh, shopping

**How old were you when you first got kissed?**

12- Alana Jackson

9- Embry

**Favourite TV Show **

Top Gear

The Vampire Diaries

**Favourite DJ**

Skrillex

Calvin Harris

**Favourite ice cream flavour **

Choc Chip

Bubblegum

**Favourite Band**

Nickleback

Linkin Park

**Celebrity Crush**

Ashley Tisdale

Dylan O'Brian

**Favourite Book**

Diary of a Wimpy Kid

Harry Potter

**Favourite Sport **

Football

Cheerleading

**Any languages **

"Quileute, English

Quileute, English, French and Spanish

**Favourite song**

If today was your last day- Nickleback

Hero- Enrique Iglesias

**Epic love moment **

Chasing after her in the forest

Getting kissed in the pouring rain

**Favourite game **

Battleship

Giant Jenga

**Wish you were allergic to what?**

Parsnip

Avocado

Bonus question round

"Okay, now we each get three bonus questions, you first." Jacob explained.

"Okay" she thought for a moment before saying "Okay, when did you get so tall?" she inquired.

"When I was sixteen" he answered.

"Okay then" I replied nodding my head.

"My question 1, you don't have a boyfriend do you?" he asked.

"Jacob th-" I didn't get to finish cos he interrupted me.

"Jake" he corrected.

"Jake, don't you think that would have been a good question to ask, you know, before you…..um …kissed me?" I said mumbling the kissed me bit.

"That's not an answer" he replied nervously.

"If I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't have kissed you" I assured him. "No matter how ridiculously hot and damn sexy you are" I said under my breath.

I swear I saw him smile a wicked grin then.

"Okay, that's a good thing then." he said still wearing that cocky evil grin of his.

"Question 2, why are you suddenly so interested in me?" I asked now very curious to what his answer would be.

"Because, I think you're smart fun and cute, plus I want to get to know you, I find you…." He trailed off.

"Weird?" I finished for him.

"Intriguing" he corrected.

"Huh" I mumbled.

"Plus I wanna know all about this cutie I saw on the beach checking me out" he stated simply.

"I was not!" I objected a little too quickly.

"Yes you were" he told me. "Now my question, any objections" he asked

I took a breath ready to say something but decided against it.

"Question 2 for me now, why is Allie so curious to know why I'm so suddenly interested in you?" he requested. He sounded so….nervous?

"Because when a guy is suddenly so interested he only wants one thing" I replied shyly staring at my feet.

When I looked up at his face I couldn't believe what I saw. He looked so shocked and…hurt?

**Jacobs POV**

I couldn't believe my doggie ears when she said that. Didn't she know I would never use her for her body? Didn't she know that there was a spark? Couldn't she see we were destined to be together?

_Of course not you asshole! You haven't told her you're a werewolf. Moron._ My conscience told me.

"Allie, I would never hurt you or use you like that. Please remember that." I told her.

She nodded. "Because you need to protect me?" she asked.

"Because I need to protect you." I nodded.

"Can I ask why?" she began, her voice shaking a little. She almost seemed afraid.

I turn my head to look at her and manage to steal a kiss. I manage to get her straddling my lap.

"Because…..you're beautiful, you're smart, you're sexy, you're confident, I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you. Besides, I can make you blush." I grinned to the point where my cheeks hurt.

"You're an idiot, you know that." She giggled pressing her forehead to mine.

I know, now question 3" I smiled.

"Okay, shoot." She smiled back.

God she looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight when she smiled, her teeth where like white pearls. She stared back into my eyes.

"Question 3, would you like to go out for movies and dinner with me on Friday?" I asked.

God I hoped she would say yes, I really did.

"Ummmmmmm" she began. "Yeah, okay. What time?" she asked.

"How about I pick you up at six o'clock?"

"That's fine." she smiled.

"Wear something you would wear to dinner at Sue's diner, a movie and then back to my place for a game of giant jenga." I told her.

Her face seemed to glow when I said giant jenga.

"Wow, your face really lit up at the mention of giant jenga." I laughed.

"Well, for one thing" Allie began. "You remembered my favourite game, then including it in our…outing, and I happen to like that." She smiled brightly again.

"Our outing is a date" I nodded.

"Okay, date with my kindergarten crush, never thought I'd catch myself say that one." She said looking as if she was deep in thought.

I waited to see if she would say anything, but she didn't. She was still in deep thought; I even called her name out, no response. Then I smelt it, _so she was deep in dirty thoughts_. I wondered to myself. I decided to see how things would unfold. Her eyes closed and her breathing picked up followed by her heart rate and God dammit her arousal. God the smell of her arousal was driving me insane. Wait! What if she was thinking of someone else?

"Allie!" I said a little louder.

That seemed to do the trick because her head suddenly snapped up.

"Sorry, kinda zoned out there" she apologised.

"Don't worry, thinking dirty thoughts about me is completely fine by me" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm.

"Ow" I pouted.

"Oh shut up! You didn't even feel that!" she exclaimed. "You're made of freaking steel." She added.

"Made of steel huh? A man made of steel. Hey I'm like superman" I grinned.

"You can be my superman" she said so low my wolf senses barely heard it.

I quietly smile to myself.

"C'mon. Let's head back, I'll give you a ride home and ill even help you unpack your ridiculously heavy suitcases after I've hauled them up the stairs" I said getting up.

She was beaming now.

"I'd like that" she said softly.

We laughed ourselves all the way back to the others.

I was seriously in love with Alicia Austin.

**So there you go**

**Chapter 4 is finito and published.**

**Now here's the thing, I really want reviews.**

**I'll type the chapters up, and if I get five reviews, I will post the next chapter and try to make it as long as possible.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Nelly **


End file.
